eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosma Man
Rosma Linda Man is Edward Man's (EAAM) wife Armour "You know dad, it's really kind of you to make that armour for mom she wanted" "Ya, but Mom never wears anything I buy or build for her which includes the armour sadly" - EAAM and EAAM Jr talking about Rosma's armour This suit of armor was designed and built by EAAM in secret, with the intention that it would eventually be worn by Rosma after repeated nightmares of her being severely harmed and killed. The horrid nightmares compelled EAAM to experiment with creating a very protective and durable armour that'll protect her and relive some of his stress. EAAM was building the armour in a secret room in her office so if someone broke into his mansion and tries to attack her in her upstairs home office she'll have proper perfection. Surprisingly Rosma caught onto EAAM thinking about building her some armour so shr asked EAAM for a suit of her own armor and kept bringing it up earn appropriate. rised Pepper with this new suit and she was ecstatic. While Tony was explaining the safety protocols, she put it on and tested it out in the sky. Tony and Rhodey suited up to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. They explained the new armor's capabilities until Tony's satellite detected Mandarin's rings. This is Pepper's first time to use the armor in the field of combat. The three went off to face him in China. They put up a good fight, but in the end, Gene has acquired all ten rings, giving him ultimate power over everything, then he teleports away. Pepper starts calling herself "Rescue", due to the fact that she always rescues her two friends from danger. They all agree with the new name. CapabilitiesEdit Main CapabilitiesEdit * Superhuman Strength: It increases the user's strength immensely. Rescue has shown to have been easily capable of lifting War Machine as he began to fall from the sky. * Enhanced Durability: The armor is highly resistant to all types of punishment. It can resist energy attacks while still standing. * Flight: The armor can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. * Repulsors: These are concentrated energy beams that are emitted from the ports in the palms. The color of Rescue's repulsors are bright purple. * Unibeam: This is a stronger version of her repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. * Energy Bombs: Also called "laser grenades" by Pepper Potts. They are fired from the shoulders and the arms. * Stealth Mode: Just like the Stealth Armor, the Rescue Armor has a stealth mode equipped inside it. It can turn invisible to the human eye and most scanners but drains a lot of energy and requires a sufficient power to keep the stealth mode on. Other FunctionsEdit * Comm Systems: Its communication systems allow it to talk to the user of the Armory computer terminal or another armor such as Iron Man or War Machine. * Voice Filter: It has a voice modulator to protect her secret identity. * Sensor Systems: It has sensors that can scan energy signatures or warn the user of incoming danger. * Onboard Computer: The Rescue Armor uses the same operating system that Iron Man uses. * Holographic Screen: Rescue can project a visual interpretation from her chest power source of whatever her armor system visualizes, including communications. Category:Kolins Category:Characters Category:Protagonists